My Little Ichigo
by MySweet'SweetHunny
Summary: Anju Higurahi was once a lost child; that is until she met Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. She lived for them and would do anything for them, but sadly they both moved and left Anju behind. Then 7 years later, she finally found her old childhood friends! So, she enrolls herself in Ouran hoping to be with them. But sadly gets entangled with the entire Host Club ON HOLD
1. Can't Wait To See Them!

_I walked around the cold pouring rain looking for some form of shelter from the horrible down pour. I sobbed quietly to myself, silently begging for some help, but no one payed attention to me. They walked passed me as if I didn't even exist, and when I was noticed, they just looked at me with utter disgust and spat insults at me. I couldn't blame them. _

_I was a disgusting mess. I was a homeless child, nothing but a waste of space. My parents abandoned me when I was 4. I've been living on the streets for 3 years now. I was just trying to get through another day. But that's when I stopped and thought to myself… Why? Why am I even trying? It's not like I'll be missed by anyone if I were to just disappear forever. So I let myself fall. Fall into oblivion. Fall into the nothing that I've become._

_I was a lost child, with nothing to live for. I had absolutely no reason to live anymore. I was just so tired of fighting for my life, and for what? To just be looked down upon and beaten' just for begging for some food…? Just for trying to SURVIVE! No, not anymore… I'm DONE._

_I walked around for a while and found a canal filling up with water raging about. I thought that this would be the perfect place to just end it. Water always soothed me in some way. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me when I fall. When I thought the coast was clear, I let myself drop. I knew how to swim just fine, but I had no intention on rising back to the surface. Instead, I swam deeper into the bottom, until my back connected on the bottom of the canal._

_I slowly let my breath out and watched as the bubbles filled with my oxygen float to the top. As I let my breath out completely, my vision started fading. Little black dots started filling my vision, and just when my body started going completely numb, I felt somebody dive into the water, swim towards me, grab my wrist and swim towards the surface._

_When we broke through the surface, he pulled me out of the water and layed me on the grass. That's when I noticed the rain had stopped and the sun was peaking through the clouds. I took a look at the person who saved me. He had beautiful blonde hair that seemed to glisten under the sun and the most gorgeous honey brown eyes that was filled with worry and tears. Why was he crying? Why did he save me? Can't he see that I'm not worth it?_

_All these questions filled my head, but the one that stuck out the most was; _

_Why are his eyes filled with such concern towards someone like me?_

_It only made sense, right? A person such as me should never get looks such as that; only looks of disgust and hate. I felt some pressure push on my stomache and something warm pressing against my lips. A few more times of that I coughed up a mouthful of water and my eyes snapped open. That's when I noticed that I was unconscious the entire time and the boy had just preformed CPR on me. I looked around frantically, a bit startled until my eyes layed upon the blonde boy who had just saved me life._

_He then did something that shocked me entirely. He burst into tears and started hugging me. I was shocked by this action, for it was something that I have never experienced before. I felt tears spilling out of my eyes and my arms wrapped around his waist and I cried into his chest. We just sat there for a while in each others arms, until he pulled away and looked me in the eyes._

"_What were you thinking?! You could've died!" He practically yelled in my face. _

"_W-why did you save me?" He looked at me as if I had just magically grown a beard and a wizard hat. "Are you crazy?! I couldn't just let you drown!" By then his body was shaking and he was sobbing loudly. For some reason seeing this boy like this broke my heart even more than it already was. I just couldn't stand seeing him like this. I pulled him into another hug which caught him off guard._

"_If I promise to never do something like that again, will you please stop crying?" I whispered softly into his ear, which calmed him down a bit. He nodded slowly and hugged me back. I swayed back and forth, rubbing his back in a comforting motion, until he stopped sobbing completely. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes and smiled warmly at him._

"_My name's Anju Higurashi, what's yours?" "Mitsukuni Haninozuka." He returned the smile. **RING, RING**. He dugged into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Hello?!.. Okay... I understand... I'm on my way… Bye…" He put his cell phone away and turned to me with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Anju, but I have to go…" He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes._

"_It's okay Mitsukuni. I understand. But promise me one thing, okay?" I moved his bangs away from his eyes. He looked at me with those Honey brown eyes, and I swear my heart melted._

"_Hmm?" I smiled once more before placing a kiss on his forehead and said in a soft voice, "If we happen to never see each other again, please don't forget about me, okay?" He nodded, his cheeks tinting with a bright pink blush. I stood up and offered him my hand. He gratefully took it and gave me one last hug before he ran off, yelling over his shoulder that he will never forget me and that this won't be the last time they meet._

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I groaned in annoyance and flung the object that dared woke me up. I sluggishly rolled out my bed and looked at what I had thrown. It was my alarm clock. It was the 4th one this week. I sighed and walked over to my bathroom to take a quick shower. After I finished, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself before retreating back to my room. I opened my closet and fished out a long blue baggy shirt and plain black skinny jeans. I slipped them on and headed towards the door to put on a pair of black sandals. I grabbed my skateboard, and headed off to work!

I admit, my life has changed to living on the streets to living in a small normal house with a good job at a Café. Life is good. But lately I've been having that exact same dream everyday. It's not that I'm not fond of that memory, it's just that… I haven't seen him in so long, since he moved. Ever since then, I searched for him; Wondering the streets just to find him. I even went as far as asking some people, though they never answered me, they just spat insults at me or shoved me away. But I never gave up hope. I know he's still out there, and I won't rest until I've reunited with my old childhood friend! Hopefully soon, I'm already 17, and I ain't getting any younger.

I casually walked into the small Café and went into the dressing room to put on today's Cosplay. The Café that I work at does Cosplay, for reasons that are beyond me. I just go with it. It seems that today's outfit is a bunny costume. Oh, man. The outfit is a bit skimpy for my liking. It comes with a pair of pink short shorts, with a bunny tail on the back, a light pink tank top with the Café's logo on it, a pair of bunny ears and pink heels… How sad.

I sighed and reluctantly put them on while applying a bit of light pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Oh, how I hated make-up, but if I didn't put it on, I'll most likely get in trouble. _Oh, whatever._ I walked out of the changing room and started serving the customers. The day was going by as usual, nothing new. All I needed was to serve one more group of costumers, and I'm home free!

When I was serving there drinks, I heard one of the girls gush over some guy at school and saying she can't wait to see him tomorrow. _Ah, your typical fangirls._ Now, usually I'd just ignore these type of people, but something drew me to there conversation.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Honey-Sempai tomorrow! He's so KAWAII!"

"I know right! I wonder why they call him Honey. It's not that I don't like calling him that or anything, but…?"

"It's probably because his last name has 'Hani' in it. You know, because his last name is Haninozuka." I stiffened. _Did she just say, Haninozuka!? Can it be him?!_

"Um, excuse me Miss?" "Hm?" One of the girls turned to me. "Um. I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Does this 'Haninozuka' kid's name happen to be Mitsukuni?" _Oh, PLEASE let it be! _"Oh, it is actually! How did you know?" I gasped, I can't believe it worked. I should do that more often. "I'm an old friend of his. Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what school does he exactly go to?" I felt my stomache turning in an uncomfortable position. "He goes to Ouran Academy Private High School." "Oh, I see. Thank you for your time. For that would you like a refill? It's on the house!" I grinned happily. "Sure!"

After they got there drinks and left, I cleaned up around the Café and left to go enroll myself in Ouran Academy Private High School! Obviously, it's one of those schools for the rich, but maybe I can get in with a Musical Scholarship? _Oh, I hope so!_

I talked to the Headmaster of the school, over the phone, seeing as it's a bit too late to go over there now, also I'm too lazy to get my ass off the couch and do so. After about a few minutes of discussing about me enrolling, he finally agreed to let me in with a Musical Scholarship! I thanked him and ended the call. He had told me that he'd make an exception for me, and that he'll fax me my schedule.

I sighed in content, and decided to take a nice warm bath, in my achievement in getting myself into such a prestigious school. I walked into the bathroom, turned on the water, stripped off my clothes and slipped into the calming water. I relaxed into the water and let myself drift into my thoughts.

_I wonder what I'm going to do when I see him. Will he remember? Will they both remember me? I hope so. I'm not quite sure what I'd do without my Little Ichigo and my Little Teddy Bear; despite the fact he was taller than me, I still consider him my Little Teddy Bear. _

_Ha, I remember when I used to give Mitsukuni and Takashi piggy back rides, even though Takashi was against it, I still got him to go along with it. I always treated them like babies; singing them to sleep, pushing them on the swings, protecting them from anybody and anything. I was basically like a second mother to them, and they'd always go to me when they wanted some form of comfort when something happened that saddened them._

_I always made sure that they were happy, and never shed a single tear. Sadly, it was a bit difficult. They were sometimes bullied in there schools, and even though they could both take on a buff guy twice their size, they never fought back. They only choose to ignore it and take the beatings. To which it obviously angered me. Ever since I was informed on them being bullied, I waited everyday after school for them. When I first saw them being harassed by a group of boys, I went straight up to them and told them to screw off or else. They just stared at me and laughed in my face, which only angered me more. So I beat them within an inch of thier life, or at least when Mitsukuni and Takashi told me to stop, to which I immediately obeyed to._

_I promised them both that no matter what, I'ld protect them, and if necessary give up my life for them. Since that fateful day, I made them they teach me everything they knew. Mitsukuni taught me all forms of Martial Arts and Takashi taught me Kendo. They were a bit hesitant at first, but they went through with it._

I sighed happily at all the memories we had together, and slipped out of the bathtub, to dry myself off. After I was fully dried and dressed in a pair of shorts and a loose T-Shirt, I slipped into my bed in a peaceful sleep. With only one thought crossing my mind.

_I can't wait to see my Little Ichigo and my Little Teddy Bear, all grown up now!_

**~I do not own O.H.S.H.C! But I do own Anju and her back stories. :P Please Review! First timer here, so please, cut me some slack!~**


	2. First Day Of School!

_I watched the little boy's retreating figure in the distance. I smiled warmly and hoped to see him again soon. I haven't smiled this much in years. It was like that agonizing weight has been lifted from my shoulders, and I can start anew; a new beginning... all because of him. He showed me that even a stranger like him actually cares. Because of him, I now know that not everybody in the world is bad. There are some good people in this world; all I have to do is find them._

_I walked around aimlessly, until I stumbled across a small empty park. I headed towards the swings, plopped myself on one of them and started pushing myself. I hummed myself a haunting tune, and started dozing off. I ceased to notice the group of men heading towards me from behind. _

"_Hey doll face, whatcha doing out here all by yourself?" I stiffened. This guy was obviously drunk. Not good. He placed a hand on my shoulder; I immediately jumped off the swing and made a run for it. But sadly due to the lack of food I have eaten lately, I didn't make it all too far. I collapsed in front of a Japanese styled mansion, silently praying for Mitsukuni to come save me again. The group of guys caught up to me and picked me up from the collar of my shirt._

"_Look kid, if you listen and obey, everything will go just fine. Understand?!" I started sobbing, understanding what he meant by that. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEMME GO!" A hand connected to the side of my face, which silenced me up. He hit me. He smacked me as if I was his hoe or something! How dare he! My anger got the better of me. I let my body take over, which led to my foot shooting up and kicking him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and threw me to the ground. I yelped in pain, and felt warm liquid trickle down the back of my head. Um, OW!_

_I saw one of the guys pull out a switch blade and stalked towards me. I was scared. I let out one more blood curdling scream and waited until the blade came in contact with my skin. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Mitsukuni standing in front of me in a defensive position. My eyes widened when I saw the blade in his chest, but he seemed unfazed by it. He pulled the blade out and threw it to the ground._

"_How dare you try to harm my Anju?! You'll pay for that!" Did he just say I was his!? I blushed at this, but quickly shook it off. I watched how his glare intensified as one of the men ran towards him with a knife in his hands. I was about to tell Mitsukuni to make a run for it, but got cut off when I saw him flip the guy over his shoulder. I stared in awe as he dropped kick the other guy and punch the guy, who threw me, in the stomache._

"_Now beat it you worthless scum!" He growled out. The group of men obeyed and made a run for it. By then I was in tears. He turned around and saw that I was crying. His face quickly softened, he knelt down to my level and hugged me tightly while stroking my hair in a comforting manner. I sobbed quietly into his chest. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here; those mean men are never going to bother you again, okay?" He pulled away and looked me in the eyes with a sad smile on his face. I nodded slowly._

"_H-how did y-you know I was here?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in a curious manner. He chuckled softly and said, "I live right here." He pointed to the Japanese styled mansion in front of us. I blushed in embarrassment, thinking I just asked the dumbest question in the world. That's when I remembered the pocket knife that stabbed through his chest. I pulled away quickly and he stared at me quizzically._

"_Your chest?! Are you okay!?" I looked at him, worry grazing my features. He chuckled, and then started laughing. I looked at him in confusion, but my confusion slowly started turning in frustration. "Well, sorry if you think my worrying is funny! Tch, I can't believe I was worried about you!" I looked away in frustration. I can't believe he was laughing at me because I was worried about him! I mean, who does that!? I never knew that being stabbed in the chest was a laughing matter!_

_He stopped laughing, placed a finger on my chin and turned my face so I was facing him. He had a soft smile playing on his features. "I'm not laughing at you if that's what you're thinking." "Then why were you?!" He chuckled once more. "It's because that man didn't stab me in the chest. He stabbed my bunny Usa-chan…" He pointed at the little pink bunny that was sticking out of his shirt. Why didn't I notice that before!? I looked back up at him and a frown graced my lips. A silent tear rolled down his cheek. He must really love Usa-chan._

"_If you want, I can stitch her back up…?" His head jerked up and a wide hopeful smile spread across his lips. My heart soared at this. "Can you really!?" I giggled at his eagerness. "Of course I can Mitsukuni! It's the least I can do for you saving me!" He squealed in excitement and jumped up to his feet. "Wait right here Anju! I'm going to get the supplies for it, 'Kay?" "Okay!" He patted my head, and I winced in pain. "Anju are you okay?" "Um, yeah. It's just that my head still hurts from being thrown to the ground." I laughed out awkwardly._

_He looked like he was about to cry again, which broke my heart. "No, no I'm fine Mitsukuni! I just need something to bandage up my head and I'll be as good as new! Okay!? There's no need to cry, okay!?" I said, frantically trying to calm him down. "O-okay… I'll ask one of the maids to help you out okay?" He said, sniffling a bit. Wait, did he just say maid!? That's strange. He must be one of those rich kids then. "Okay, if it'll make you feel better."_

_He led me into his house and told me to take a seat in the living room. Saying that his house was big was an understatement. He came back with a sewing kit and a maid with a first aid kit in her hands. I took the sewing kit from Mitsukuni's hands and started getting to work. A few minutes passed and Usa-chan was as good as new. Not to mention my head was patched up. I thanked the maid before she left._

"_There you go Mitsukuni! Usa-chan is as good as new! You can barely see where I stitched her up!" I said, smiling up at him. "Thanks Anju! I didn't know that you can sew!" He said while grinning at me like a fool. I giggled. "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me Mitsukuni" I sighed and stood up. "Well, I should be going, I've troubled you enough. Bye Mitsukuni. See you soon!" I gave him a hug and a soft kiss on the forehead before taking my leave. He blushed a deep red and stuttered out a goodbye._

_I walked around for a while and found a nice tree to sleep in for the night. I climbed up and adjusted myself on one of the branches before heading off into a deep sleep with a small smile on my lips._

My eyes shot open, looking around frantically before remembering where I was. I sighed, and sat up on my bed. When will these dreams give me a break? I groaned in annoyance, as I stood up from my bed to take a shower. The warm water hitting against my face woke me up. I then remembered that today I'd be starting school!

I quickly finished taking a shower and ran to my room to find something to wear. I slipped on my undergarments, put on a pair of white skinny jeans, and a black tank top. I grabbed my phone and ran out of my house; only to run back in. I checked my phone, only to find out it was 6:30. School doesn't start for another hour!

I sighed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I had biy short**(Like Mitsukuni's, but has long bangs)**, pure white hair, and red eyes. _I look like a freak._ I used to have long hair that cascaded down to my waist. But I decided to cut it off because it was becoming such a hassle.

I noticed by my appearance that I seem timid. To which, I am not! I'm actually, loud, outgoing, and at times, stubborn and rude. Not to mention over-protective, but it's just in my nature. Also, a bit Bi-Polar... Oh, well!

Once I finished, I walked out and took a long look in the mirror I had in my bedroom. I'm 5ft, have pure white hair, red eyes, a curvy figure, and not to mention quite a bust for someone in my stature. _Hmm, feels like something's missing… Oh!_

I walked away from the mirror and opened a drawer with my accessories and pulled out a pair of boxing gloves. Not your typical boxing gloves though. It's those types of boxing gloves that only cover part of your hand. The fingerless boxing gloves! Yah, that's it... I usually wear them to look intimidating, due to my height, I'll need it. But mostly so I can be able to defend myself properly. I started training myself, with the help of Mitsukuni and Takashi, ever since that day at the park. I vowed to never let myself be in that position again. I also want to be able to protect Mitsukuni so he won't ever have to put himself in harms way for me ever again.

I sighed, slipped on a pair of converse, grabbed my backpack and left, but not before grabbing my skateboard. _Off to my first day of school! I hope enrolling in this school isn't going to be just for nothing. _I sighed one last time before skateboarding my way to my new school.

**~I do not own O.H.S.H.C, but I do own Anju and her back stories. Please Review! ~**


	3. Remember Me?

_I wonder if he actually goes to school here… Now that I think about it, I never got the chance to ask those girls how he looks… Oh, god I'm such an idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I mentally smacked myself in the face.

I sighed, and made a U-turn to the right. _I wonder if he remembers me… And if he doesn't then what'll I do? I've spent all my life looking for him, ever since he moved… No! I must be positive about this! If he doesn't remember, then I'll do anything in my power to try and get him to remember! I'll stick to him like glue till' he remembers everything we've been through! I'm pretty sure Takashi would remember me; he doesn't seem like the type to forget about me. He can help!_

I nodded to myself, agreeing with my thoughts. I was about one more block away from my school, until I spotted a shiny black limo beside me. I looked in awe at how beautiful the limo was. The window to the back seat rolled down and what I saw made me literally crash into a street lamp.

It was Mitsukuni! He rolled down the windows, stuck out his head, waved at me with a huge smile on his face and shouted out, "Hello stranger!" He giggled and retreated back inside. I was stunned. I can't believe I found him! I was about to call out to him, until I crashed into a street lamp, due to being momentarily distracted by said person.

I layed sprawled out on the ground. I groaned in pain and sat up. _Damn street lamp! How dare you get in my way!_ I got to my feet and gave the street lamp a quick punch, denting it, and decided to just walk my way to school.

_Wait, did he just call me a stranger…? _I stopped dead in my tracks. I had already gotten to school, and now stood in front of the school gates._ Don't tell me he actually forgot about me. But he didn't seem to have recognized me. If he did, then he wouldn't have called me a stranger… Oh, god he DID forget about me!_ I suddenly dropped to my knees when I came to that realization. So many thoughts started popping into my head, to which I failed to notice someone crouching down to my level and was waving a hand in front of my face. It was only when the person put there hand on my shoulder did I snap out of my thoughts.

"Huh! What?" I looked at the person who snapped me out of my thoughts. Though I don't blame the guy for doing so; I needed someone to snap me out of such horrid thoughts. There stood before me a boy a few inches taller than me with short brown hair and big brown doe eyes wearing a boy's high school uniform, offering his hand to me. I took it gratefully and smiled up at him. _Hm, something about this boy seems oddly… feminine._

"Thanks." He smiled warmly at me and that's when it hit me. _Aw, crap! It's a chick! It's a cross-dressing chick! Damn! Ain't that some shit! _"Oh! Um, I'm Anju Higurashi, but you can just call me Anju!" I grinned up at him, *cough*, I mean HER!

"It's nice to meet you Anju. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Do you happen to be new here? You don't seem familiar."

"Actually, I am! Today's my first day attending this school!"

"Is that so? I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly were you doing on the ground?" By then we were already inside the school, just walking through the halls, minding are own business, and shiz like that.

I sighed, contemplating if whether or not I should tell her the truth. I chose to just spill the beans. Who cares, right? Maybe she knows him and can help me out! I need all the help I can get! "Well, you see… Wait, do you happen to know a Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" I looked at her with a serious expression.

"Honey-Sempai?" I nod, assuming it was him. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Well, he was a childhood friend of mine. I met him when I was 7. He saved my life… twice actually. We used to always play together nearly everyday, that is until he moved. After that, I never saw him again, but I never gave up hope on him! I searched everyday for him, but alas I never found him. Until this morning! But he didn't recognize me… I felt so heartbroken by that. So, I practically collapsed in utter despair…." I sighed, averting my eyes to the ground.

"Wow… I'm sorry. Maybe I can help you jog Honey-Sempai's memory back!? " I gasped, a bit overly dramatic if I do say so myself. A huge grin found its way to my face.

"Really?! You'd do that for me?!" I was pretty much jumping up and down in absolute joy. "Of course. That's what friends are for, right?" I smiled a genuine smile at her and nodded. I've never had a friend, other than Mitsukuni and Takashi of course. They were basically all I needed. The only friends I actually wanted, and the only two that wanted to be my friend.

**RING!**

"Oh! It seems class is starting. Do you want me to walk you to your class?" I nodded and handed over my schedule to her so she can know where to take me. "It seems you have almost all your classes with Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai!" My ears perked up at this.

"Really!? Then what are we waiting for?! Lead the way Haruhi!" She laughed at my enthusiasm and led the way to my class. She dropped me off at my class and ran towards her own. I opened the classroom door, only to find half of the class there. _Seems I'm early. I wonder if these snobby kids even attend class._

I walked to the front of the class and handed my schedule to the Sensei so he can check it off. He coughed loudly to gain everyone's attention and introduced me. He told me to take a seat behind, none other than my dear old friend, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. I calmly walked to my desk and swiftly took a seat, trying to ignore all the whispers going around the room. But a few caught my attention, and I couldn't help but let my anger take control.

"I can't believe she gets to sit behind Honey-kun!"

"Yah, she better not try anything with my Honey-kun! A filthy commoner like her shouldn't even associate with someone like him!" OH, HELL NO!

"Look, Bitch! I suggest you Shut the Fuck Up before I make you! And who do you think you are saying that he's yours!? HA! How sad is THAT!? Someone like YOU with HIM?! Don't make me Laugh!" I snapped at her in a hushed, but very harsh voice. Lucky for me the teacher stepped out, but Mitsukuni and those girls heard me loud and clear.

They stared at me in absolute shock. Until the girl who called me a filthy commoner snapped out of it and gave me the nastiest look she can muster. Obviously, it had absolutely no affect on me. I can give out WAY more worse looks than that!

"How DARE you speak to me like that! You don't even know him or me for that matter! So what gives you the right to speak to me in such a way!?" She practically spat in my face. Seriously, I think she just spit in my face!

"Damn bitch! Say it, don't spray it!" I wiped the spit off my face. "Seriously, that's disgusting! Also, take a breath mint, your breath smells like rotten cheese." I started faking gagging noises. Her face grew red with anger. She was about to insult me back until soft laughing was heard. We both turned to the source of the laughter. When I saw who was laughing, I couldn't help back laugh along as well.

It was Mitsukuni. He didn't know why he was laughing. What I said was downright mean, but he just couldn't help himself. His soft laughing turned into a loud one, and he was on the floor laughing his ass off! I joined him as well. He looked over at me, still having his laughing fit, and couldn't help but feel so at ease with me. As if this was a regular thing. But how can it be if this was the first time he's met the girl… right? He stopped laughing. The longer he looked at me, the more I seemed familiar to him.

I noticed his staring and stopped laughing. I turned to him, seeing how he blushed and looked away. I couldn't help but smile in his direction. _He hasn't changed one bit. _The bell rang and everybody started heading for their next class. I stood up and was about to do the same until Mitsukuni stopped me.

"Hey, Anju-chan, do you think you can go to the Music Room 3 after school?" _Anju-chan? The hell?_

"Of course Mitsukuni. Um, I know this is a weird question, but do you remember who I am? You know, besides the fact that I'm in your class?" He furrowed his brow in concentration until he shook his head no. My heart sunk. I smiled sadly and nodded in understanding before taking my leave without another word._ I hope Mori remembers me!_

**~It's a bit shorter than the first one, but i'll try and make the next Chapter longer. Please Review and tell me if it's any good. (Yes, she indeed has a Sailors Mouth and is short temper.) Oh! I do not own O.H.S.H.C! ~**


	4. Don't Cry!

I sighed in relief as the last bell rang and everybody started filling out of the class room to either head to this Host club I've heard so much about, or home. I was on my way to the Music Room 3, where Mitsukuni told me to go, when I stopped and realization hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. I have absolutely no idea where the fuck it is! Holy shit! I can't believe I forgot to ask him where it is! And I'm in like half of his classes, yet it didn't flipping ask him! Jesus Christ how stupid can I get!?

I face palmed and decided to just go home and ask him about it tomorrow. That's when his disappointed face flashed through my mind; I stopped dead in my tracks. I can't just go home and leave him hanging! He personally asked me to go there and I'm going to go! I will NOT let him down! I swore to myself that I'll do whatever it takes just to make him happy, even if that means sacrificing my own happiness and freedom! (Yes, I'm that devoted to him, let me be!)

I continued my search for the Third Music Room, lost in thought that I ceased to have noticed a really tall guy with bright red hair in front of me, until it was too late and I bumped into him sending him to the ground. Normally I would've fallen as well, but due to all my training over the years, it's going to have to take a lot more than that to send me crashing into the ground.

I looked at the poor boy that layed on the ground. I calmly walked up to him and offered him my hand. He looked up, sends me a cold glare before taking my hand and standing up. We had a bit of a stare down before I decided on asking for directions to the Third Music Room.

"Don't mean to break the little stare down we were having, but I was wondering if you knew where the Third Music Room was. A friend of mine asked me to go there." I asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, I was just on my way over there actually. Follow me." He looked a bit taken aback by my straight forwardness. He led the way down a couple of halls and we stopped in front of the Third Music Room. "Um, I'm Ritsu Kasanoda." He said, a blush forming across his face.

"I'm Anju Higurashi, nice to meet you. Now let's get this door open shall we?" I smiled up at him. He returned it and opened the door. I expected to see a bunch of instruments, seeing as it IS a Music Room, not a bunch of good looking guys. _Oh, god is this a male strip club or something!? *gasp!* Does this mean that Mitsukuni is one of them!?_

I looked around frantically hoping not to see Mitsukuni in here, but sadly he was. He was ontop of Takashi's shoulders. _I can't believe Takashi let Mitsukuni join such a thing! And he's in it as well! Oh, I don't care whether or not they remember me, but I'm going to give these two boys a piece if my mind! _I stomped toward the boys, completely ignoring one of the guys with black hair and glasses. I stopped right in front of them, hands on my hips and a glare full of rage.

Seeing as how Takashi flinched at my glare, made me come to the conclusion that he does remember me. Great, so he'll know what I'm talking about and give me an explanation for this! _Seriously, you're gone for 7 years and THIS happens! What the fuck!?_

"Well, Mori? I demand an explanation as to why you and Mitsukuni have joined such a club!" I said, tapping my foot impatiently. Everyone looked at me curiously wondering what I was talking, all except Takashi. He sighed and put Mitsukuni down.

"It's not what you think." He said with his normal monotone voice, but his eyebrow twitched, as if preparing for one of my outbursts. "Oh, it's not is it?! Why are you in a club filled with MALE STRIPPERS!? Don't tell me you and Mitsukuni are one of them! Damn it Takashi, I entrusted you with Mitsukuni before you both moved! And THIS is what I come to after all my searching for you guys, after all these YEARS!?" I was about to continue my rant until he lifted me off the ground and set me on the couch.

I noticed that everybody had left except for the club members. The boy with the glasses spoke up first. "If you don't mind me asking, but what exactly is your relationship with Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai is?" _Who?! _As if reading my mind he pointed to Mitsukuni and Takashi._ Oh, must their nicknames._

"That's for these two to know, and for them to explain it! That is if they remember me…" I looked down. I felt someone put there hand ontop of my head. Knowing who it was without even looking, I sighed. "So, do you remember me Takashi?" I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. "Of course." I grinned up at him and glomped the living shit out of him! He just chuckled and patted me on the head. I released my tall friend and took a seat back on the couch.

"I believe we at least deserve some form of explanation. Because of you we had to close up early, which resulted in losing a lot of profit." The one with the glasses said. "Well, sorry for your loss! Fucking male strippers…" I mumbled the last part under my breath. "We are not male strippers. We are a Host Club who just entertain women and just so happen to get money off of it." He snapped. "Dude, that's what I just said. Male Strippers! That's exactly what they do! DUH!" I knew Rich people don't really care for learning, but I at least thought they knew what kinda club they were running.

"Anju-chan, I don't think that was very nice to say to Kyo-chan. And we aren't Male Strippers! We're a Host Club!" Mitsukuni pouted at me. I looked up at him and nodded. "Of course Mitsukuni. I'm sorry if I insulted you and your friends." I bowed my head in forgiveness. Everyone, besides Takashi, looked at me in complete shock.

Takashi already knew that I would never defy Mitsukuni no matter what. I was like his little follower. If he said jump, I'd say how high. The same went for him, but I had far more devotion for Mitsukuni. It's always been like that, but that didn't mean that we never joked around and had fun. Takashi smiled softly at all the memories we all had together.

Two boys, who seem to be twins with red-ish orange hair and cat like eyes walked up to me. "That was weird." The one on the right said. "Yeah, very weird. Are you Honey-Sempai's personal slave or something?" They both grew mischievous grins at the thought of me being Mitsukuni's personal slave.

"Um, no… I'm an old friend if his, but it seems that he's forgotten all about me." I frowned at this. Haruhi walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her. "I'm sure he didn't mean to forget about you. How long has it been since the last time you both met?" By then everyone was sitting down on the couch, listening intently and that boy with the glasses writing in his notebook. _He must have gotten himself a Death Note…_

"Hmm… about 7 years ago. He moved when I was 10, but I met him when I was 7." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mitsukuni's eyes widen in realization. _Finally he remembers me! Tch, jerk. __

"Anju… is that really you?" I looked at him and saw him in tears. My eyes widened and I ran up to him and kneeled down to him. "Yes, now please don't cry! Okay?! I'm back so there's no need to cry, okay!?" I wiped away his tears and pulled him in a hug. He automatically hugged back, sobbing quietly on the crook of my neck.

"B-but I didn't remember who you w-were! I-I broke our p-promise!" He cried out, his grip tightening on my waist. I sighed and started rubbing his back in a comforting manner. "I know, I know… and it's okay. I forgive you… so please, stop crying…?" I felt him nod and tried to stop but failed. It only got louder. I then noticed that everyone was staring at us. I stood up, Mitsukuni still in my arms, and plopped myself on the empty couch, slowly rocking Mitsukuni back in forth. The only to fully stop his loud crying was to put him to sleep and sing a soft lullaby. I always use to do this when we were younger.

"Alright, if you want an explanation, you're going to have to wait! So, please go away until I get him to quiet down." They slowly nodded and dispersed. Well, besides Takashi that is. I ushered him towards me and told him to lie down. You see, when we were kids and Mitsukuni would have a crying fit I would always put him to sleep with a soft lullaby; not just him, but also Takashi. Whether or not he liked it, but he never complained. He actually liked it a bit.

He shook his head no. I frowned at this. "Takashi Morinozuka! You get over here this instant!" I pointed to the empty space on the sofa. He sighed and smiled softly, before getting up and doing what he was told. I moved a bit, trying to make some room for Takashi. Mitsukuni had his legs wrapped around my waist and his arms around my neck. I asked Haruhi for a pillow and two blankets. She looked at us oddly, but did as she was told. I put the pillow under Takashi's head and covered both Mitsukuni and Takashi in the blankets. Everyone gathered around us. I was going to tell them to leave, until I decided against. Now, time for the lullaby…

**~Please Review and Tell me if it's any good. .~**


	5. How Dare You Insult Me!

_Lay down your head,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Back to the years,_

_Of loo-li, lai-lay;_

_And I'll sing you to sleep,_

_And I'll sing you tomorrow._

_Bless you with love,_

_For the road that you go._

Everyone stared in awe at me as I was singing the boys to sleep. They had never heard such a soothing voice before.

_May you sail fair;_

_To the far fields of fortune._

_With diamonds and pearls;_

_At your head and your feet._

_And may you need never._

_To banish misfortune._

_May you find kindness,_

_In all that you need._

I felt Mitsukuni's sobbing starting to quiet down a bit, and Takashi's body slowly going limp. I smiled softly while singing.

_May there always be angels,_

_To watch over you;_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you_

_Safe from all harm._

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay._

I watched as the twins slowly started drifting off to sleep in each others arms and Haruhi curling up next to a boy with blonde hair and violet eyes, half asleep. I looked down at Mitsukuni, he was no longer crying, but he wasn't fully asleep yet. I enterwind my fingers in Takashi's hair, like I always did to help him fall asleep.

_May you bring happiness;_

_Be loved in return,_

_Till' the end of your days;_

_Now, fall off to sleep_

_I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while,_

_And sing loo-li, lai-lay._

I felt Mitsukuni's breathing slow down a bit and Takashi's body go completely limp, signaling me, that they have both fallen into a deep slumber. I looked at the others to see everyone asleep, besides the boy with the glasses. He had a tape recorder. I sweatdropped at this. He was recording me while I was singing. Creep.

_May there always be angels,_

_To watch over you;_

_To guide you each step of the ways;_

_To guard you and keep you,_

_Safe from all harm._

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay._

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…_

I closed my eyes and leaned back into the sofa, careful not to wake up Mitsukuni or Takashi. I slowly started drifting off to sleep, until I heard glasses guy whisper something. "Interesting…" I smiled at this and dozed off into a dreamless sleep for once.

**~Kyoya's P.O.V~**

It seems as if this girl has put everyone to sleep with her lullaby. Though I'm not surprised, she does have a very soothing voice. What did Honey-Sempai call her again? Anju? Yes, I'm sure of it. Maybe she can become an asset to the Club? She can either Host or be the entertainment… or both. No matter, I'm going to get her into the club whether she likes it or not. She obviously won't listen to me, or either of us for that matter, but maybe she'll listen to Honey-Sempai. She does seem fairly close to him, not to mention devoted. I wonder what her connection with Honey-Sempai is. She said she's known him since she was 7 and he left when she was 10, so she's known him for about 4 years.

I paused my tape recorder once she stopped singing. I recorded her voice, just in case someone would like to buy it. Like I said, I'm going to get her to join the Host Club whether she likes it or not. I watched as she slowly started to go to sleep herself. "Interesting…" I saw her smile at my comment before falling asleep completely. This will surely be an interesting year, so it seems.

**~Anju's P.O.V~**

I woke up in someone's arms. I quickly looked up, seeing its Takashi, I started to relax and sink into his arms. I looked around and saw Mitsukuni skipping along the sidewalk and the rest of the 'Host Club' ***cough***MaleStrippers***cough*** trailing behind.

"Hey, Takashi, where are we going?" I looked up at him curiously. "Home." He said, looking down slightly. _Home? Do they even know where I live or are we going to one of their houses? _As if reading my mind, Takashi said, "Your house. Kyoya is leading the way." "I see. He knows where I live. He must be one of those no life freaks who knows everything about everyone, Right?" Takashi just looked at me with amusement glinting in his eyes. I grinned up at him, and saw from the corner of my eye glasses guy snap his pen. I suppressed a laugh. So HE must be Kyoya. Ha! He even looks the part!

We arrived to my house after a few minutes. I jumped off of Takashi's arms and unlocked the door. Everyone stepped inside, taking off there shoes. _Strange. Why did they take off there shoes? _The only ones that didn't remove there shoes were Mitsukuni, Takashi and me. _Guess we're the only normal one. _I smiled to myself and walked into the kitchen to get some refreshments for everyone. I came back into the living, handing everyone some water.

"Wow, this is much bigger than Haruhi's house. I thought all commoners have all the same small houses." I watched as the twins started looking around my 2 story house. _Wait. Did they just call me a commoner!? Oh, hell no!_

"Yeah, there's way more room in here than Haruhi's!" Some blonde guy said. I saw Haruhi start getting upset at them, telling them to making fun her apartment. I went up to the twins and Blondie.

"Who in fucks name are you calling a commoner!?" I glared up at the three boys. Everyone went quiet. "You," The one on the right said. "Obviously. I thought you were smart. I mean, how else could you have even gotten into Ouran." The one on the left said._ THAT'S IT!_

I snapped. I grabbed both of their arms and flipped them over my shoulder. They landed on the other side of the living room with a thud. Everyone, except Takashi and Mitsukuni, looked at me in shock.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are calling me a commoner!? You son of a BITCHES! I let you into my home and you INSULT me by calling me a commoner and an idiot! How DARE you label me just because I'm not as Rich as you! You stupid spoil, inconsiderate BRATS!" I was about to lay a punch on them, until Takashi put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's enough Anju." I looked up at Takashi. "But they just INSULTED me in my own HOME! Do you know how jacked up that is!?" Mitsukuni came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Anju, I know what they said was wrong, but they didn't mean to insult you. I think they deserve an apology. What you did was uncalled for. You could've seriously hurt them." I sighed and nodded. He let go of my waist, I walked towards them and offered them my hand. They hesitantly took it. I bowed deeply, my eyes to the ground.

"I'm deeply sorry for my actions. I hope you both can forgive me for being so rude." They both looked at one another in shock, but they quickly shook it off before answering.

"Um, no it's our fault." Left. "Yeah, we didn't mean to insult you." Right. "We just didn't know it was an insult." They both said at the same time. I sighed nd forgave them. We hugged it out, and for some reason the blondie joined in, but i ignored.

After that they left; I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed._ Too much crap for one day! At least there's no school tomorrow._ I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~Review and tell me if it's any good. :P~**


	6. Memory Lane 1

_I wondered the streets, trying to find some loose change that people may have accidentally dropped. Sadly, I only found about $3. It wasn't enough. So, I went to the next best thing: pick pocketing. I never really liked doing it, but I had no choice. If I wanted to eat, then I had no choice then to do so._

_I started walking towards a guy with an expensive suit, a brief case and a cell phone to his ear. He must be one of those important business men. Perfect! I 'accidentally' bumped into him. He ignored me completely and continued yelling into his phone. What he didn't know, was that I had slipped my hand into his pocket and took his wallet. Thank God for rich people! They carry a shit load in there wallets! Oh, I'm so going to Hell…_

_I walked inside a small Café and ordered 2 slices of cake and 1 pie to go. While I waited for my order I thought back to when Mitsukuni told me to meet him and his cousin, Takashi at the park at 6:30. No, I had not met the small boy's cousin, so I'm not sure what to expect. It's about 5:35, and the park is about 10 minutes away, so I should head off when I get my order._

_Crap! I forgot! I need new clothes! The one's I'm wearing are filthy; I can't meet them like THIS! Okay, okay, calm down! I have enough money to pay for the cakes and some new clothes, but if I buy new clothes then I won't have enough money to eat for the week… Oh, whatever! I'll just pick pocket some poor souls later!_

_The waitress brought me my order and I payed her before running out of the small Café. I stopped in front of a small clothing store and walked in. I looked for something cheap, but comfortable. After about 2 minutes of looking, I decided to buy a short white dress with a small pink bow on the front. It stopped just below the knees and had white and pink trimming on the bottom. I wasn't in the mood to wear shoes, so I payed the lady, sprinted out of the store, and headed for the park._

_Once I got there, I saw a short blonde boy in a little cute blue sailor suit, and a boy, slightly taller than the blonde one, in a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. I grinned and ran up to them, with the goodies in my hands. Once I reached them, I gave them there cakes and we all sat down on one of the picnic tables and ate. Mitsukuni had a Strawberry Shortcake, with a big strawberry on top. Takashi had a Key Lime Pie. Though, he wasn't much for sweets, he seemed to have really liked it. While I had a piece of Red Velvet cake._

"_Thank you for the cake Anju! It's really yummy!" Mitsukuni said while munching on his cake. Takashi nodded in agreement. I smiled brightly at them and continued eating my Red Velvet Cake._

_After we finished, we decided to play Hide And Go Seek._

"_What's Hide And Go Seek?" I gasped! How could they NOT know what it is!? This is outrageous! I must show these boys how to play it Old School! (;D)_

_I explained the rules of the game until they finally understood it. I turned around, closed my eyes and started counting to ten. I heard light footsteps run towards the right, and another pair of footsteps run towards the left. Okay, so Mitsukuni probably went to the right and Takashi went to the left. Too easy! I laughed quietly to myself and opened my eyes after I finished counting._

"_Ready or not, here I come!" I shouted out. I ran towards the left, looking behind every bush I came across. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I giggled to myself. I looked up and saw Takashi sitting on one of the branches. "Ah-ha! I found you Takashi!" I said, pointing up at him. He grinned and jumped off the branch, landing in front of me. "Now, let's find Mitsukuni!" he nodded and ran in the opposite direction._

_My first impression of Takashi; to be honest, when I first saw him he looked really quiet and shy, but boy was I wrong! I'm not saying he's a complete loud-mouth or anything, but he talks from time to time. He's not all mute and only speaks one word; he has no problem talking, but only talks when spoken to. He's just like any other 7 year old kid!_

_A loud THUD snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw a bunch of boys, around my age, surrounding Mitsukuni and Takashi. Mitsukuni was picked up harshly by the collar of his shirt by one of the boys, and Takashi was on the ground, a baseball bat holding him down. My eyes widened at this. I noticed that one of the boys was wearing a school uniform._

_Oh My Jesus, my poor boys are being bullied! Why didn't they tell me this!? Did they not trust me enough to tell me that they were being BULLIED!? Yeah, I just met Takashi, but still! Mitsukuni should have told me!_

_I shut my eyes tightly, wishing that this wasn't happening. A scream was heard and I opened my eyes quickly to see Mitsukuni on the ground, with a busted lip. Why doesn't he fight back!? He took out those drunken guys last time, so why won't he do it now?! I tried calming myself down before I do anything rash. Too late. My anger took over and I couldn't stop myself from running my mouth._

"_HEY, YOU!" They looked towards me. "LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU BULLIES!" I held my fist up at them. They looked at me and laughed. They laughed at me! HUGE Mistake!_

_I walked up to one of them and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me, still having his laughing fit. "You got something on your face." He stopped laughing and started feeling his face for anything. Stupid. I punched him right in the nose and he practically flew back. "IT TWAS PAIN!" I yelled at the boy, who was now on the ground, holding his -more than likely- broken nose in pain._

_The other two boys stopped laughing and glared at me. The boy that had the baseball bat stalked towards me, lifting it up. I took a few steps back, before roundhouse kicking the boy who swung at me in the side. He doubled over in pain. I looked at him in disgust and spat at him. I glared at the last boy standing. He was scared beyond comprehension, but it's not like he was going to show it, so he did the dumbest thing he could do in his current situation. He ran towards me with a baseball bat, swinging it around carelessly. I dodged the bat and kicked at his hands, causing him to drop the bat. I quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder._

"_Now beat it you worthless scum!" I yelled at them, and just like those drunken guys, they quickly obeyed and made a run for it._

_I quickly turned around and ran to my fallen, not to mention completely shocked, friends. I helped Takashi up, checking for any wounds, but I only found a medium sized bruise on his right arm. I lightly kissed it and told him to go over to the picnic bench. He nodded and did so. Then I went up to Mitsukuni and looked him up and down, but only found that the corner his lip was busted. I cupped his cheeks, and kissed the corner of his lips, making sure not to put to much pressure on it. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He was blushing a deep red._

"_Mitsukuni, are you okay!?" I asked, while grabbing his arm and walking towards the picnic table where Takashi was patiently waiting at. He nodded, slightly. We both took a seat. Mitsukuni sitting next to me and Takashi in front of me._

"_So, any of you care to explain?!" God, I sound like a parent. (O-o) They sighed and gave each other a glance. "Well?!... I'm waiting!" I said impatiently._

_They explained that they were both being bullied for their height. Mitsukuni for being short and too childish, and Takashi for being tall and silent._

"… _wait, so why don't you two fight back?!" I asked, completely confused._

"_We didn't want to hurt anyone…" Takashi said quietly, averting his eyes to the ground. Mitsukuni had his head lowered, his bangs covering his eyes. I sighed._

"_I understand that, but you can't just let them hurt you like that!" I smapped. "But-" I cut off Mitsukuni. "But Nothing! I understand that you both don't want to hurt them, but there are times when you need to put your foot down, and take charge! Now, I'm not telling you to go and pick a fight with them. If they start picking on you, tell them you don't want to hurt them and try to walk away. But if they as so much as lay a finger on you, THAT'S when you take action! Understand!?" I looked at them sternly. God, I honestly feel like a strict mother right now._

"… _We understand Anju…" I smiled at the two boys and gave them a quick hug. "Alright then! But if either of you need any help, please, do not hesitate to find me! Okay? Okay!" I smiled brightly at them. They returned it._

"_So! Who wants to go get some cake!?" They laughed and agreed to get some cake. After I bought them another piece of cake, –and pie-, I helped Mitsukuni clean his lip that had stopped bleeding, but just wanting to make sure it was completely clean._

"_Well, seems like the Sun is setting, I guess you both should be going home, huh?" I said solemnly. I didn't want them to leave, but I didn't want them to get in trouble with there parents for being out so late._

"_Yeah, I guess so… Come on Takashi, let's go…" Mitsukuni said to Takashi. "Oh, and Bye Anju!" he said, smiling brightly at me. "Bye." Was what Takashi said, sending me a small smile?_

"_Bye Mitsukuni, bye Takashi!" I said, while giving them each a hug._

"_Oh, that reminded me Anju! Where did you learn how to do that?" Mitsukuni asked, tiling his head slightly. "Do what Mitsukuni?" "You know, when you fought those boys a while ago!" Oh, yeah, that. I'm surprised he didn't recognize his own moves._

"_What I did was exactly what you did Mitsukuni!" I said. "Huh? I don't get it." I sighed. Seriously? He doesn't remember? Wow… Just wow… "Remember!? Those drunken guys?! The ones that pretty much try to murder me?!" Mitsukuni's face darkens slightly. "Oh, yeah… but how were you able to do it?!" he asked. "I catch on pretty quickly. If I see it, I can learn it like nothing!" I said grinning, feeling my ego go up a bit._

_Mitsukuni laughed a bit and Takashi chuckled slightly. "Well, alright then! See ya later Anju!" "Bye, Anju."_

"_BYE GUYS!" I shouted out, waving like a maniac! They laughed and walked towards their destination. Home…_

_I sighed. I wish I had a home… but I don't… I sighed heavily one last time, before climbing up a tree and falling asleep._

I woke up with a start and sighed. Seriously, these dreams are driving me crazy! I opened my phone and saw that I had slept all day and tomorrow was school. Wait, I slept ALL DAY!?

"WHAT THE SHIT?! HOW COULD I SLEEP ALL DAY!? JESUS CHRIST!" I looked at my clock. Okay, it's 7:25, I could probably work a night shift at the Café and hopefully they won't cut off my pay check for not going yesterday.

I ran out if my house, not bothering to change out of my pajamas, which consisted of a pair of short shorts and a baggy shirt. I ran into the small Café and do what I do best: Just serve them their food and take their orders. Simple.

**~Well, how was it?! Please Review and tell me what you think! ^-^ ~**


	7. Notice!

**::NOTE::**

**I Decided To Put Another Character In The Story. Her Name Is Scarlet Kurosaki. The Reason For That Is Because I Told My Cousin About The Story And Showed Her The Characters; She Instantly Got Interested In It And Wanted To Be Part Of The Story! I'm To Lazy To Change The Summary, So I'm Going To Just Leave It Alone. So That Means She's Going To Be Helping Out With The Story. **


	8. Mission!

**~MY COUSIN CAME UP WITH SCARLETS' P.O.V. SINCE SHE'S PLAYING HER. :P~**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned and reached for my phone that was under my pillow charging. I unplugged the charger and answered the still ringing, phone. "What?! I was in the middle of sleeping!" I growled out.

"Sorry about that Anju-Sempai, but I was just wondering if you were going to bother to show up to school. You are already late." My eyes widened at this._ Wait. When did he get my number!? O-o_

"Holy crap, seriously?! How late am I?!" "It's 5th period, right now." My eyebrow twitched. "Jesus! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" I shouted at him through the phone. "Well, I'm not your alarm clock, now am I?" "Well, congratulations! You're my new alarm clock! Anyways, I'll be there in a bit." I said, while getting up and quickly turning on the shower. "Alright, but you better hurry. Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai are worried about you." I froze mid-step. "Tell them not to worry, and that I'll be there in 15 minutes." I said, and hung up the phone.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower. I got out 5 minutes later and rushed to my room with a towel around my body. I broke down my door, literally, and quickly changed into a pair of black mid-thigh shorts, and a blood red tank top. I slipped on my black converse and put on a red pair of fingerless gloves. I brushed my teeth and spiked up my hair like I usually do, and ran out of my house with my skateboard. I arrived at the school 7 minutes later, and rushed inside. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Kyoya.

**(Bold- Anju; **_Italic- Kyoya_**)**

'**Hey, what period is it? I'm already at school.'**

'_6th period, and I see that you made it with 3 minutes to spare.'_

'**Yup, 'cuz I'm just that good. (;D)'**

I shut my phone, ending the conversation. I ran towards my classroom, and slammed the door open. "I'M NOT LATE!" I screamed out. Everyone just stared at me with a 'WTF?!' expression. Ha, classic. I smirked and quickly took a seat at my desk, which so happens to be right behind Mitsukuni. Sadly, Takashi isn't in this class.

"Hey, Mitsukuni," I whispered. He turned his head slightly so he could see me from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Anju-Chan; Why'd you come so late?" he asked with worry lacing his voice. I flinched. Not because he was worried, but because he called me 'Anju-Chan'. Since when was I Anju-Chan!? He never used to call me that, so why start now? Well, too can play it!

"I over-slept. Sorry to worry you, **Honey-Kun.**" I said with an innocent look. He flinched and glared at me from the corner of his eye. I smirked slightly and looked away.

I noticed that the entire class, minus the boys and the teacher, were glaring at me. I sweatdropped at this; don't any of these crazed chicks have boyfriends? Their glares intensified. Apparently not… I grinned wickedly, when I got an idea to screw with their small minds.

I leaned forward on my desk and tapped Mitsukuni on the shoulder. He turned around, and came face to face with me; our noses almost touching. His eyes widened and a deep scarlet blush spread across his entire face. A smile found its way on my face and I slowly closed my eyes and leaned in slowly. I felt him holding his breath and the entire class glare murderously at me. I stopped leaning, our noses touching, and I slowly gave him a kiss… not just any kiss, an Eskimo Kiss! **(Gotcha there, didn't I? An Eskimo Kiss is when you just rub noses together.)**

I moved my head side to side before I stopped and opened my eyes. His entire face was beet red and his honey brown eyes were wide with shock. I pulled away and grinned at him. I poked the tip of his nose which snapped him back into reality. He blushed even more, and looked away.

I laughed and ruffled his hair a bit before going back to work. I looked back and saw the entire class, minus the boys, glaring murderously at me. God, if looks could kill… I sweatdropped at this and returned to work.

**~Time Skip: After school. ~**

I ran for dear life through the hallways of Ouran, panting heavily, and on the verge of collapsing. I would've stopped for a breather, but I was too scared for my life to do so. I looked back and saw a stampede of psychotic killing fangirls! _OMFG, CAN'T THESE CHICKS TAKE A JOKE!? IT WASN'T EVEN A REAL KISS!_

I continued running, dodging innocent students, while the crazed fangirls just ran over them. _Poor, innocent students; they had so much to live for._ I thought solemnly. I looked around frantically, trying to find somewhere to hide. I spotted the boy I remember seeing on my first day of school._ He's tall enough._ He turned the corner; so I picked up the pace and left the chicks to bite the dust, but I'm pretty sure that they'll catch up soon.

I was right behind him; so I jumped up and yelled out, "RITSU KASANDOA! SAVE ME!" Before he could even turn around and respond to my outburst, I jumped on his back and yelled, "RITSU, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU MUST RUN TO THE MUSIC ROOM THREE AND LOCK THE DOORS! QUICKLY! WE'RE WASTING TIME!" He looked at me with the, Are-You-Out-Of-Your-Fucking-Mind!?

I growled and turned his head towards the raging fangirls that were about 20ft behind us. His eyes widened in fear and he ran towards the Music Room Three. I clung to him for dear life, praying that I wouldn't fall into the evil hands of those fangirls. In all honesty, I can take them down in a second, but there are two things that, for some reason, can't fight. 1). Perverts. I just can't fight perverts! I don't know why, but whenever I see a pervert I just freeze up and run! 2). FANGIRLS. They scare the SHIT out of me! If they were to just chase me with a murderous aura of some sort, I'd just run for dear life. But if they were to pick on me; you know, call me names or hit me, then I would indeed fight back. Though, I couldn't say the same for the Perverts.

Ritsu burst through the doors of Music Room Three, locked the doors and barricade it with some of the furniture. He panted heavily and fell to his knees. The entire Host Club members just stared at him in wonder as to why he did what he just did. I jumped off his back and sluggishly walked towards the couch and collapsed in it.

"Uhhh… Ritsu, are you okay?" Haruhi asked Ritsu who was still on the ground. Mitsukuni walked up to me and patted my back. "Are you okay Anju-Chan?" Mitsukuni asked in a cutesy high pitched voice. I flinched. _God, what's with the pitchy voice!?_

"**Fangirls"** Both Ritsu and I said at the same time. Everyone looked at both of us confusingly. "Fangirls?" Haruhi asked, confused greatly. I thought I'd give the explanation, considering it kinda was my fault.

I sighed and sat up. "Well, how do I put this…? Fangirls do NOT know how to take jokes! Honestly, it's not like I actually kissed him!" Mitsukuni's face turned red, knowing that I was referring to the Eskimo Kiss I gave him.

"Kiss? Anju-Sempai, what are you talking about?" The blonde idiot asked. Know that I think about it, I don't even know his or the twins' names… _**Note to Self: Ask Blondie and Devil Twins what their names are.**_

I explained to them what I did in 6th period and as to why I did it. "So, then after the last bell rang I suddenly got chased by a bunch of psychotic fangirls! Then I saw Ritsu, and jumped on his back, telling him to run to the Music Room 3 if he wanted to live... And yah, that's pretty much it. " Everyone nodded, letting the information sink in.

"Wait, so you gave Honey-Sempai a kiss!?" one of the twins asked, with an evil grin spreading across his face. I sighed, knowing where he was going with this.

"Yeah, but it's not like it was a REAL Kiss! Sheesh, now drop it you little devil…" I narrowed my eyes. I saw both twins grin evilly at me and start whispering in each others ears. I decided to ignore them and just relax on the couch.

"So, what DO you guys really do in this Host Club of yours?" I asked suddenly.

The blonde idiot gave out a dramatic speech about what the Host Club actually does, but I tuned him out, knowing that I probably won't understand what exactly he was trying to say. Luckily for me, Kyoya decided to cut the blonde idiot off in the middle of his rant, and explain it to me in a simple way.

"The Host Club entertains girls by flirting with them and making them feel special. Of course we do make money off of it." Kyoya said, while pushing up his glasses in the process.

"I see…" I looked at everyone, and noticed that the others were cleaning the area, putting the furniture back to its original place, and Haruhi making tea. _Hmm… I wonder what it's like to be in this Club… NO! I shall not stoop so low as to join such a disgraceful club, but I will be coming here only because of Mitsukuni and Takashi. _I nodded agreeing with my thoughts.

"Having second thoughts about the Host Club, are we?" Kyoya asked, as if reading my thoughts.

"Cork it, creep! Even if I was, I still won't stoop as low as to join such a discriminating club." I glared at him, and calmly walked over to Mitsukuni who was enjoying his Strawberry Cheese Cake on one of the table booths. "Hey, Mitsukuni! Where's Takashi?" I asked, noticing my tall friend nowhere in sight. "Oh, Takashi is in Kendo practice! He'll be back soon though!" He said in a very pitchy voice. I cringled.

"What's wrong Anju-Chan?" he asked innocently; a little too innocently if I do say so myself. I mean seriously, he's 17; he can't be THIS innocent and pitchy! Obviously this is all an act. He didn't act like this when we were kids, so why is he now?

"Hey, Mitsukuni, Why do you-" I was cut off by Kyoya opening the doors and the high pitched squeals coming out of the Fangirls while they raced in here, sitting in there designated spots. "Um, I'll tell you later…" I sweatdropped as I watched the girls steal Mitsukuni away from me. I sighed, and looked outside the window, wondering if Takashi was having a much better time then I am…

**~Scarlet's' P.O.V. ~**

Finally, school is OVER! I thought it was going to last forever! It's not that I don't like the school, in fact it's an AMAZING school, it's just the way girls treated me is what made it unpleasant. No, they didn't call me names or pick on me in any way. Heck, no one even talked to me! They just looked at me in… disgust? Yeah, that's it, disgust. As if I wasn't supposed to go to this school. As if my mere presence sickens them to the core!

I don't know why though. I didn't even speak the entire time I was here, so what did I do to make them look at me in such a way? Is it because of the way I dress? I looked down at my outfit. I wore a plain blue shirt with short jean shorts and a pair of black converse. I had multiple bracelets on both my wrists, and I wore my long shoulder length brown hair loose. _Hmm, seems pretty normal to me…_

Is it because of my bright sky blue eyes? Yeah, I admit, their a bit unusual. There not your typical plain blue eyes, no there different. I noticed that my eyes seem to sort of shine a bit. It's hard to explain, but whenever I'm in a happy mood, they seem to shine a bright blue. And whenever I feel troubled they seem to glow. Yes, VERY unusual. But I remember my Mom's eyes were exactly the same… whenever she'd laugh that goofy laugh of hers; her eyes always seemed too brighten up the room…

But that's beside the point! I don't know what there problem is for disliking me and you know what? I don't care! I shouldn't let them get to me, it's not like they're important to me anyways, so why should I care?

I sighed and continued trying to find my way out of this maze of a school. I turned a sharp corner and walked face first into someone's chest and fell back, landing on my back. I groaned and sat up. I can't tell if I walked into a person or a wall! I rubbed the back of my head and slowly opened my eyes. When I did, I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in front of me stood a tall dark gorgeous guy, around my age, offering his hand to me.

Oh My Holy Crab Cakes, this man MUST be an Angel! I blushed when I notice the man standing before me giving me a confused look. I quickly grabbed his hand and let him pull me up; which I might add, doing it with ease.

"O-oh, I'm s-so sorry! I-It was my fault! I should've-" I was cut off in the middle of my rant, when he put his hand ontop of my mouth, which silenced me up.

"It's Fine." He said in a deep voice. Oh my Crab Cakes, his voice! It literally had to be the sexiest, manliest voice I had EVER heard! I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment when I thought that, and noticing he still hadn't removed his hand from my mouth, making me blush even more!

Noticing my slight discomfort, he removed his hand from my mouth and calmly walked around me. I snapped out of my thoughts, once I felt him remove his hand. I swiftly turned around and called out to him. He turned around and looked at me with those emotionless eyes.

"Um, w-what's your name?" I quickly asked, stuttering a bit in the process.

"Takashi Morinozuka. And yours?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Scarlet Kurosaki, it's nice to meet you Takashi." I smiled shyly at him. He smiled a barely noticeable smile, but trusts me it was there! I turned around and continued trying to find my way through the school.

I found my way out 2 minutes later and calmly walked my way home with a small smile on my lips and a newfound confidence.

**~Anju's P.O.V~**

Well, the day went by a bit weird… The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, whose names I found out along the way, entertained their guests by practically molesting each other. I honestly have no idea how those chicks find that entertaining. It's absolutely sickening! Seriously, their BROTHERS for fucks sake! That's just WRONG! I'm not saying that I have anything against gays, but it's just that the fact that their brothers, not to mention TWIN BROTHERS, is what makes it repulsive.

Tamaki entertained his guests by giving them empty complements, as per usual. I hope he knows that he's just leading them on and because of that, their going to be forever alone, due to the fact that they think they might have a chance with him. Just imagine their broken hearted faces when he denies their love, with tears rolling down their pale white skin. Oh, I can't WAIT for that day! Not that I have anything against them, but it's just a punishment for their naïve thoughts. A bit sadist, huh? Oh, well, it's true.

Haruhi served tea and causally talked to her customers, while being harassed by none other than the King himself: Tamaki. I'm kind of surprised he hasn't asked her out yet. It's obvious that he likes her. Maybe he hasn't realized it yet? Who knows? I also kind of noticed that the twins may have a crush on her; Especially Hikaru; the stubborn twin.

Kyoya was just in the side lines, jolting down notes and casually taking secretive pictures of the others. He's obviously the brains of this whole ordeal.

Mitsukuni was being, to what seems to be his cute self and Takashi was being motherly towards him. Okay, I know I haven't been around much, but I don't think it's normal for a 17 year old to act that cute and be that innocent! I have a feeling that he's just doing this all for show, for either to amuse them or 'cause he happens to like the attention. I don't know, but being the curious cat I am, I'm going to find out one way or another; hopefully I don't get killed along the way. -_-'

Takashi got back from his Kendo practice about 10 minutes after the Host Club opened. He seemed a bit… dazed? Though he easily masked it with a passive looked. He's changed. So has Mitsukuni…

Takashi hardly speaks now; and has such an emotionless exterior. Before, he would at least smile a small smile, or laugh, and speak more than just one word, but now… not as much as a smile from him. I wonder how long he's been like this…

_Ha, I bet I can make him crack… and Mitsukuni spill the beans. _I chuckled darkly at this. I've now made it my mission to uncover the truth about the people in the Host Club. They all seem to be hiding something. I just know it! I can't help, but feel the NEED to know. _God, I'm nosy._

I sighed as I collapsed on my bed. Not bothering to change, I plugged in my phone and slept a dreamless night…

***OMG, I HAVEN'T POSTED UP ANYTHING IN A LOOONG TIME! EHEH, SORRY 'BOUT THAT. JUST BEEN A BIT BUSY. ^_^'. I'M KINDA AT A LOSS FOR THIS STORY, (NOT REALLY, IT'S JUST THAT THE IDEAS I'VE COME UP WITH ARE FOR LATER ON IN THE STORY.), SO I NEED SOME IDEAS… REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND HOW I SHOLD IMPROVE IT. THANKS FOR READING, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. C: (OMG, THIS IS LONG.)***


End file.
